


No choice

by icekaispam0



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: DBK is a bad parent, not evil red son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekaispam0/pseuds/icekaispam0
Summary: Red son was done with his crappy life.
Kudos: 10





	No choice

No child should grow up basing their lives on hatred, no child should be taught to fight for their lives, and no child should be called useless for not wanting to do so.

But Red son did, all his childhood memories were formed like that, his parents wanted him to be evil, just like them.

If he was raised in that manner, he should be evil, _right?_

If destruction is all you know that should be the common thing, something to look up to, but _it wasn’t_.

Every machine, every plan, success, and even failure felt like _crap_ to him, there was nothing to win, or to lose. Life doesn’t have a meaning, he was tired of everything, in fact, being the bad guy could get _tiring_ , maybe because he _didn’t want_ to be the bad guy. however, the things he had done are unerasable and he hated himself for every single one.

_Why couldn’t he be what his parents expected?_

Every day millions of thoughts cross his mind, he really is done with everything.

But Red son doesn’t have any control over the situation.

Hiding the truth was getting harder, in the end, all he longed for, all his wishes rely on this lifestyle. _He just wanted to be recognized by his father_ , and every attempt ended up failing. So what’s the point of life? he will end up failing no matter what.


End file.
